


Haymitch's Story-A Mentor's Tale

by madge711



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madge711/pseuds/madge711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have seen the inside of the arena but ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes?<br/>Read the hunger games through haymitchs point of view.<br/>I do not own the hunger games credit suzanne collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Darkness and into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction and I am very nervous. please please review comment and critique me please/ i hope you stay with me as I work through this story and let me know what you think.
> 
> ***Also little tid bit about the writing style. I have never been drunk nor plan to be so I don't know how to write like Haymitch is extremely drunk. Also I thought it would be hard to follow so I chose to write it as if he knows he is drunk but he doesn't realize how much, but everyone else does. Hope you like it. (To best understand some referenses in this chapter and throughout the story it is best to have read the first two books.)

I see the ax hurling toward me, it is about to pierce my temple when I open my eyes and I'm up with a jolt. Just another nightmare, just the beginning of another day, but today is different today is the reaping for the Hunger Games. Today I meet the two tributes I must train for the area, the two tributes that are most likely going to die.

I need a drink.

I reach for the bottle in front of me with my right hand, my left hand still holding the knife I fell asleep with. I bring it up to my lips, empty. It smashes to pieces as I let it fall to the floor. I stumble from my seat heading to the cabinet for a new bottle. I seem steady on my feet today I think to myself. I only fell twice in the short distance to the cabinet…or was it four, gah what does it matter anyway. If I wasn't drunk before I am gunna be soon.

I finally hold the bottle after several attempts to grab it, and slowly drunkenly make my way up the stairs to change. Today I will force on a suit sit on a stage while one boy and girl will find out they are going to their almost imminent death. I take a long pull from the bottle. If I had my way I wouldn't be conscious during the whole thing, that not being an option I am gunna try to get as close to that as possible. Sticking to my internal promise, I down half of the bottle of spirits. Entering my room I bump into the dresser and the picture frames that were on top of it crash to the ground. I sober up for a minute setting my bottle on the ground picking up the pictures and examining them for tares from the broken glass. I set the one of my mother and brother back on the shelf, the other I hold on to for a minute and pick up my bottle. I tear up a little looking at the picture, remembering. Daisy, my girl smiling in the picture frozen in that moment forever. I set her picture next to the other one, I look at them one more time, "I'm so sorry" I say and and take another drink.

I'm staring blindly into my closet when I hear a light knock on the door. Having the bottle in one hand and the suit hanger in the other, I realize for the first time that I forgot my knife, my protection down stairs. The women standing in the doorway took me by surprise an I weakly raise the hanger in front of me as a defense. I know she won't hurt me but my survival instinct is always the one that takes over first. I must have had too many spirits because in front of me are the Donner twins. But that can't be because Maysilee Donner is dead. I know this because I held her hand in the arena as she died, I closed her eyes so she looked asleep, and her face haunts me constantly in my dreams.

"Margery", I say in a drunken slur, "What are you doing here?"

She comes over and takes away the hanger and the bottle from my hand. Before I can protest this she lightly bumps me and I fall onto the bed.

"What I do every year Haymitch", she says in her small shy worn birdlike voice, "Making sure you make an appearance at the reaping".

Oh yeah now I remember. My first year around as a mentor I was so drunk that I missed the reaping completely, barely made it to the train and only reason I did was because of the 4 peacekeepers that had to carry my there. Every year since Margery has taken it on herself to make sure I make it there so that I don't cause any more trouble than I already have.

She orders me to the shower and when I get out she helps my dress and I clumsily obey her every command. I've given her and her family enough heartbreak that even though I am drunk and barely lucid I try not to give her any trouble. "Margery-", I start but she cuts me off, "Haymitch don't. It wasn't your fault".

"But it was, if I didn't let her leave-", she stops me again, "If you didn't let her leave it would have been something later, there is no point in wondering what if. I am just grateful she didn't die alone". She says nothing after this, and neither do I because no matter how many times she reassures me it will always be my fault.

When I'm fully dressed and look somewhat decent she gives me a kiss on the cheek and she is heading down the stairs when I hear her call back, "Be at the square in ten minutes".

I don't respond because I am coming to the realization that she hid my wine bottle. Be at the square in ten minutes she says, fine I'll head to the square but not until I find my liquid courage to help me through it.


	2. It all starts now

What time is it? I think to myself. I found the bottle and finished it off, silly Margery hiding it in the cabinet not smart at all. Or did I just give up and grab a new bottle? Gah, doesn't matter. I set the empty bottle down on the table and head to the door. Now that I am sure that I can make it to the reaping guess I better get there before it ends.

I leave the house and close the door behind me. I don't bother locking it, no one will come no one will try to break in who would want to? I live in the Victor's Village, the nicest part of town ten identical houses in a row all meant for Victors of the Hunger Games to live in. There have only been two victors ever in district 12, and I am the only one alive. So I don't have neighbors, not like I'd want them anyway.

I make my way down the path that leads to town, making great time in my opinion. I hear the mayor talking in the distance and I try to hurry my pace. I make it to the stage as he is running through the list of district 12 victors. I hear my name being called and I know they must all be looking at that empty chair on stage expecting me to be there.

I run up the steps, "I'm here!" I say, just so they know it. Something trips me and I stumble, or really fall into the chair next to the district 12 escort Effie. I look back behind me to see the culprit, but there is nothing there not a person or cord just the smooth floor of the stage. Hmm I wonder what tripped me then. As I am doing this I hear applause is it for me? I look to Effie who sits beside me who isn't clapping at all. I lean toward her to ask her what is going on, disguising it as a hug but I more so fall on her than anything else. She struggles but breaks free and stands up so she can take her place at the microphone. I slowly try to sit upright trying to get the world to stop spinning.

Here it comes, I think to myself. Who is it going to be this time? Effie's voice is like a shrill in my ears as she dolls out the speech she gives every year, "Happy Hunger Games, bla bla bla bunch of crap and ladies first". She walks over to the bowl with the slips that contain the girls names picks a slip and returns to the microphone, and I hold my breath.

"Primrose Everdeen", she says happily. Everdeen, Everdeen…something about the name is familiar, but I can't put my finger on it… I look up to see a very small blonde girl in hand-me-down clothes heading to the stage. A twelve year old, she is twelve. She is twelve small and probably going to die and it is going to be my fault, another face to haunt me in my nightmares. I NEED A DRINK. All these things run through my head in a millisecond. I don't have much time to dwell on this because a strangled cry emerges from the crowd.

"Prim!" she cries, "Prim!" She looks familiar I try to put a name with a face but it's so hard because she won't stand still and I can't focus. She is running toward the little girl and pushes Primrose behind her. "I volunteer", she screams, "I volunteer as tribute". I NEED A DRINK. I fiddle around my jacket for the flask that I hope will be there. Where is it where? Ah found it thank you Margery nice and full, she probably meant this for after the reaping but I can't wait til then. I unscrew the lid and drain half the flask in one gulp. I haven't paid attention to anything other than my flask and by the time I can focus again the girl that volunteered is standing on the stage next to Effie.

"What's your name?" I hear Effie ask. The girl replies, "Katniss Everdeen". Katniss Everdeen, Everdeen! That's what was familiar about the little girl's name this is her sister that volunteered for her. Her sister who I've seen at the Hob when I buy liquor, if I remember what I heard from other people correctly she is the provider for her family. I down the second half of my flask and now I am completely in my own world. I don't even remember what happens next. I black out and purge into a world of darkness again.

I am shaken awake and I leap up only to fall back on the bed. Looking at me very startled is the avox that has been attending me since I was a tribute. We worked out that his name is Wane and over the years we have become friends of sorts. "What happened?" I mumble. He says nothing, because he can't he meerly goes over the the TV and shows me the replay of the reaping of 12. I see myself stumbling onto the stage, falling on Effie, harassing the girl tribute, yelling at the camera and finally falling off the stage and knocking myself out. Wane left while I was watching leaving my on my own.

From this I realize that it is now beginning. I am on the train to the Captiol and in the other room are the two tributes I will I forced to train. People think that the games don't start until the tributes are in the arena, but really they start the second they leave their district. Strategies and everything that will help them survive starts now. I sit up on the bed knowing I must get out there and face them. I reach in my jacket for my second flask, Margery did good. I down its contents and stand, throwing the empty flask on the bed. "Let the Hunger Games begin" I mumble to myself and I stagger out the door.


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the third chapter sorry that it is kind of short I really just like the way it ends and I think continuing would have been too much

As I walk through the train I run through the speech I try to give every year, and with it all the other tributes I have trained come to my mind. Each one of their death's fresh in my mind. I detour to the bar car and have a drink for every tribute I ever mentored and every tribute I have known. I see face after face in my mind and I wash each one away through drink. When my mind is finally blank I let my feet carry me to the dining room. When I get there the room is empty, what time is it? I have the worse sense of time. I hear voices in the living room and I head into that direction.

I come into the room, not very steadily, "I miss supper?" I say. Thinking of that reminds me I haven't eaten all day and the alcohol in my stomach works its way back up. Next thing I see is complete darkness and I am pulled wake by the tugging I feel at my arms. I don't remember what happened so I ask, "I tripped?" I breathe in an awful smell, "Smells bad." I wipe my nose only to find the bad smell intensified and to feel something slimy on my face.

"Let's get you back to your room, clean you up a bit", I hear a masculine voice say, must be the male tribute. I look to my side to see the owner of the voice that was speaking. He is decent sized, looks strong and has very blond hair. I feel myself moving, but I'm not using my feet. I look the other direction to see Katniss and gather that I am being dragged. I go in and out of it as I am dragged and I barely hang on. I hear their voices but I can't gather what they are saying. I feel more dragging and then water, very very cold water and I snap back to my sense, but only a little. In front of me is the blond boy tribute and he puts his hands on the sides of my face making me focus on him.

"Listen to me", he says and I blink back at him. "You missed my reaping but my name is Peeta and I am going to die in the arena, because both you and I are going to try very hard to keep Katniss alive" I just stare at him. "She has to win got it?" I nod that I understand because I'm slipping and I'm pulled under again into the never ending darkness that holds me.

"Stay alive", "Find water", "Don't get sucked into the blood bath", I hear myself saying these things in the darkness I am trapped in. With the words come faces of the tributes I have recited these lines too. Over and over this is all I hear and all I see are the tributes I mentored. Then eventually different words haunt me, "You and I are going to try very hard to keep Katniss alive" then a face follows, "She has to win got it?" I am flung out of my prison by these words. I sit up slowly only to find I lay where I was left which was in the bathtub. I stand up and prepare a bath. I sink into it and think. Why would this boy risk his life to save another? Why this girl? I soak for what must be an hour before Wane comes in. He brings me the drink that he has fine-tuned over the years, the one that helps a hangover and sobers me up. Good I could use a clear mind, I still can't figure this boy out.

I sit for what must be at least another 30 minutes, when it finally hits me. He loves her.


	4. Here we go

This realization makes my stomach drop. He loves her. He is willing to give his life for hers, I need a drink. No, I tell myself. I can't drop away from the world now and leave these kids with only Effie to guide them. That would be cruel. I compromise with myself just one drink and I will make it last. Just one, for now…..

I grab my flask and fill to the brim, I taste it to make sure it is to my liking and then refill the half I drained and head to the dining room. The boy, Peeta, is already there looking down at his cup curiously. "That's hot chocolate" I tell him and he looks up at me. "Try it, you'll like it" I cross over and sit at the table. The attendant brings over a huge plate of food. Not quite sure if I can hold a bunch of food down I pay little attention to it and focus on the boy. "So, Katniss Everdeen is going to be the victor eh?" He looks up at me shocked, "You remember?!" I nod "Yep and I remember you dumping me in cold water and leaving me in the bathtub too". He looks down and says nothing. The silence gets to be too long so I ask, "You sure you want to do this? Give up your chance?" He lifts his head and I see that his face has turned red, embarrassed, "I love her. It would be too painful to live without her." Crap.

I pull out my flask and pour some of its contents into my juice, knowing I would be watering it down I chose the strongest thing I could find. This might become the worst set of tributes I have trained one ready to die and if the other doesn't survive…..I stop thinking about this because Effie enters happy, cheery, and way too florescent. "Well Haymitch good to see you somewhat upright" she says sarcastically. "Well Effie it's good to see you as bright and blinding as possible." I laugh as she walks out of the room in a huff, obviously mad. As she exits Katniss enters stopping in the doorway shyly and I wave her over, "Sit down! Sit down!"

She sits and gets situated with her food and Peeta explains hot chocolate to her. I drain my glass and then refill it, one part juice three parts wine and drain it again, and I repeat the refill process. Goodbye sobriety, I already feel tipsy. Katniss begins to speak, "So, you're supposed to give us advice", I start my speech, "Here's some advice. Stay alive" I start to chuckle, why?...I have no idea, maybe I am already drunk, but what happens next pulls me out of it.

"That's very funny", says Peeta, I have been focusing on Katniss so I am not prepared for what happens next. Peeta knocks the glass out of my hand and it shatters to the floor "Only not to us". I stare for a moment gathering myself and then I punch him right in the jaw and he falls backwards out of his chair. Forgot who he was messing with huh? I turn back to reach for the flask when Katniss drives a knife into the table between my hand and my flask. Huh. I sit back in my chair and look at both of them, "Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" The girl has skill and the boy is strong, even though he is hell bent on keeping her alive maybe if something goes wrong he might have a chance.

Peeta is up and reaching for the ice to put on his jaw, "No" I say "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena.""That's against the rules" says Peeta. "Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better" I turn to the girl, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

She yanks the knife from the table and then throws it across the room lodging it into the seam between two panels in the wall, impressive. "Stand over here. Both of you" I command them to the middle of the room. I circle them, examine them looking at their muscles their features. Normally being from 12 the tributes are starving and have no skills because they have no way to learn them, but these two, these two are something special. The boy from a wealthier family is already a little better fed than most and my suspicions are confirmed he has muscle. The girl looks thin being from the seam, but fit. I stop circling and face them, "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." I say this because they know as well as I do, the better looking tributes usually pull the most sponsor support. One boy, Finnick Odair, from district 4 got the most extravagant gifts because he was gorgeous and once he had a trident in his hand it was too late, no one could stop him.

I think about my tributes again, if they are going to stand a chance in the arena, they are going to need my help, if we play this right the boy might get his wish. To do this they will really need me to be there…which means less drinking…, "All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you, but you have to do EXACTLY what I say."

"Fine" says Peeta. Katniss dives right in, "So help us, when we get to the arena what is the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-" I cut her off. She is getting way ahead of herself, "One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist" Katniss begins again, "But-", "No buts. Don't resist" I tell her. I take my flask from the table and leave before either one of them can protest.

I need to decide how I want them to play this. This isn't like the other times I have mentored, this time I have someone in the arena to help keep my tribute alive even if it means his own life. Because he loves this girl…wait, because he loves this girl! I have an idea and I will need to talk to their stylists before my own, because for this to work I will need their help. I go back to my room and dress while I finish my flask I look out the window and see that we are pulling into the station now. I finish my flask and head out the door.

Here we go.


	5. Fiery Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I am sick so it is really more of a draft because I fear it is not very good. Let me know what you think it seems kinda boring I know i am just going with the book as much as i can. It will pick up and be more interesting soon don't give up on me!

I get off the train and I try to head to the stylist station, before I even get four feet my own prep team and stylist is in front of me. "Trying to run away from us again Haymitch?" says Titania my stylist. "No, not this time but I need to talk to my tribute's stylists it is urgent", I reply. "Well," she says, "that's going to have to wait till later we have a more pressing issue at hand, and that is what to do with you." She circles me, "Didn't leave us much to work with again, did you Haymitch?"

I just glare at her and slowly with my mind crush her to a pulp, of course it is only in my mind. Oh well. She ignores my silence and continues, "Antonia start on his hair ALL of it, Lena his nails and hands get those cleaned up and Dale you handle everything else." With that my prep team converges on my and whisks me away to the beauty station. They work nimbly and quickly, but it still takes a while at least they feel that way because these three never work in silence they always chatter on about things that don't really matter. I sit in the bath they drew for me, fuming mad that I didn't have the chance to talk to the tribute's stylists. All I can do now is hope for the best, the new stylists are supposed to be amazing and hopefully everything will go as I have planned.

I slowly begin to cool off and my mind drifts to other things. I remember the first time I came here the first time I went through all this. I was going to be going up against 47 other tributes instead of 23, the Quarter Quell that year being that each district would give up twice the amounts of tributes. I remember being on the train with Cain, the other male tribute and Maysilee and Aliya the female tributes. All of us silent all of us terrified. I am remember all of them vividly and how they died. I saw it all once I won the Hunger Games: Cain killed brutally in the bloodbath by a career, Aliya was attacked by killer squirrels and worst of all Maysilee who was attacked by these birds with long beaks skewering her neck. Her's is the worst because we were allies. She had just broken off the alliance not really understanding my strategy and with only eight of us left...I held her hand as she died. And that memory haunts me constantly, that I couldn't save her in time. I shut my eyes tight hoping that when I open them her face will disappear from my mind. There is nothing I can do to save her now. But I can save my tribute, I can save Katniss and that is what I will be hell bent on doing.

Once I am all done with my prep it is time to dress. Titania took her time dressing me up in different outfits and suits deciding what style she wants me to go with this year. She doesn't ask my opinions because over the years she learned the only opinion I have is that it has enough pockets for me to hold my booze in. When she finally is satisfied she turns me to the mirror. I am in a dark navy blue, almost black suit. I look awkward and stiff as always but that can't be helped. I feel around the outfit and count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 pockets for booze perfect. Good because I am going to need it.

I am released only to be met by Effie at the door, "Your late!" she spews, "The tribute parade is about to begin." And with that she hurries off and I follow her, grabbing a glass of champagne from an Avox as we go to our box where we get to watch the parade. "Do you know what the stylists did with them this year?" I ask as we sit down. "Cinna and Portia? No I don't know what they had planned but I bet it will be stupendous!" she cheers. We turn our attention to the parade and watch as the chariots roll out onto the street. I watch silently observing what the others look like, none of them making an impression except for the boy from 2 as I down my champagne. Lastly comes district 12 and I look to see something really bright. It takes me a minute to place what is on their bodies and when I do I feel my stomach leap up into my throat. Fire.

They are literally on fire, but they aren't burning. I am very confused, but as I watch them they look radiant. They have literally stolen the show because as President Snow gives his speech the cameras rarely vary away from them. Almost as fast as it began it was over and Effie and I head back to the penthouse together. She decided to wait for the tributes and give them the tour, but I head straight up to my room. I need a drink and continue to plan how I want to play the game this year, or really I just need to drink.

I grab several bottles from the bar and head to my room. I sit on the bed and I think. Peeta needs to make his love known for Katniss before the games begin, that will get sponsors it will make her desirable. But how? I sit and think while I drink. OH! I'll have him announce it to the world during his interview with Caesar! It's perfect Caesar always asks that stupid question to all the boys about having a special someone back home. Almost like he is trying make it evident that you probably aren't going to ever see your loved ones again. But this time the question will work in his favor perfect! Wait, I think to myself... it can't just be spontaneous...the other tributes will get suspicious. They will have to act like they are friends, like they like each other all the time that they are together. YES! That's it! Its perfect it's genius it could work. I celebrate with a drink and a short nap and I wake to my growling stomach, must be dinnertime.

I arrive just as dinner is being served. I introduce myself to Cinna: Katniss' stylist and Portia: Peeta's stylist. I give them nothing but praise for the creative idea as we eat making small talk with Effie throughout the meal. After the main course Cinna announces, "I ordered a special dessert for your fiery debut." Out comes a cake that is surrounded in flames and after a minute the flames cease. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol? That's the last thing I wa- oh! I know you!" says Katniss. My attention immediately snaps to her to see that she is talking to the new red-headed Avox girl. How would she know her? How I don't know but if she doesn't shut up now she will cause a lot of trouble for herself and the Avox girl.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie. "The very thought." "What's an Avox?" she asks. I speak up hoping to get my point across to her that what she is implying can be very dangerous, "Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," she looks at me dumbly, "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." I add. "And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," says Effie "Of course, you don't really know her."

I can see her struggling and I can see her panic as she tries to get herself out of trouble, "No, I guess not, I just-" Peeta snaps his fingers cutting her off, "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." I've seen Delly around 12 and she looks nothing like this girl, meaning that Peeta is trying to protect her even now. I finish off my glass of wine. Katniss jumps on her get out of jail free card and then we finish off the cake and head to the living room to watch the recap of the parade.

We all settle down and watch them progress out of the gate. Now with the close up I can see clear as day that Katniss and Peeta are holding hands. And then the parade is over. "Whose idea was the hand holding?" I ask. "Cinna's," says Portia. "Just the perfect touch of rebellion, very nice" I reply. It's Perfect just perfect they look like friends as well. I guess I didn't have to talk to the stylists after all, but now that I think about it…maybe I do.

I turn to Katniss and Peeta to address them, "Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk." They nod and exit together down the corridor together. Now I need to talk to the stylists alone but Effie sits here chirping away. "That was wonderful just won-der-ful!" she says. "Absolutly splendid, don't you think Haymitch?" she asks me. I just turn and look at her suddenly getting an idea. I squint tilt my head and ask, "Is your wig crooked Effie?" She takes the highest of offense but thankfully leaves us to go and fix it.

I turn to Cinna and Portia, not sure how to phrase this, "I need to talk to you two about Peeta-" Cinna cuts me off, "I know he approached me about it too." "And me as well." adds Portia "So you understand kind of what my plan is then?" I ask. "Yes I do." He says. And with that I know that if we play this right we can bring Katniss home and give Peeta his final wish.


	6. Stratagey

I wake up in the morning, surprisingly my nightmares were few and my dreams were plenty. I feel a little better than usual and I think it is because I am so excited about my plan. I look at the clock to see it is just about breakfast time and decide to head out, but not before I grab my flask. I run into Peeta in the hallway and we walk to breakfast together. I am surprised to see Katniss is already there, she must not have been able to sleep. I bid her good morning and get down to the first order of business, food. I am so hungry I eat three servings of stew and a large gulp from my flask before I begin talking, and even then I am eating a breakfast roll.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." I say. Coaching them separately would make my plan harder, but not impossible although I am rooting for the latter. "Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks. This is good, it's not a no. "Say if you have a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," I reply. They exchange a look before Peeta answers, "I don't have any secret skills, and I already know what yours is, right? I mean I've eaten enough of you squirrels." Thank you Peeta always helpful, I really wish he didn't want to die because I like him a whole lot better than Miss. Attitude. "You can coach us together" she tells me. YES!

"All right," I say, "so give me some idea of what you can do." Peeta is the first to reply, "I can't do anything, unless you count baking bread." Well he has given up on himself anyway. "Sorry, I don't." I reply. I turn to the girl, "Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," I say. "Not really. But I can hunt," she says. "With a bow and arrow." Ah she's a hunter perfect a fighter, but best not to get my hope up. "And you're good?" I ask. I hope she is more than mediocre. She thinks about for a minute before she replies, "I'm all right." I assume to make sure she doesn't sell herself short Peeta begins to talk about her skills, "She's excellent! My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits everyone in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer." I can tell he isn't exaggerating because of the look on Katniss' face, she looks surprised and suspicious. "What are you doing?" she asks suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he asks back, "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself." For some reason she gets angry, "What about you?" she sputters, "I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing" "Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't." He shoots back at her. Still she persists, "He can wrestle. He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother" oh boy, now they are going at it back and forth. I let them, listing as I drink more from my flask. "What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death? Peeta says in disgust. "There' always hand to hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead", she says back her voice rising with anger. "But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say goodbye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District 12 will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" he bursts out. Wow, I think to myself, this is heating up…. "Oh, she meant you," Katniss replied with a wave with dismissal trying to brush off the compliment. "She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' SHE is" he says. Ouch. I stare at him in disbelief that his own mother would say that, I know he isn't lying he looks to hurt to be. I feel as if they totally forgot I am sitting there when Katniss says, "But only because someone helped me." Whaaat? I am confused, but I don't dare interrupt. Peeta looks down at his roll and shrugs, "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you." "No more than you", Katniss replies obviously trying to make him feel better….she failed. Peeta rolls his eyes and says to me, "She has no idea. The effect she can have." Well he is right about that she has something about her that just shouts rebellion and bravery and leadership, even if Peeta wasn't willing to help Katniss she would probably still win.

Peeta doesn't look at Katniss just runs his fingernail along the table and she just stares at him. …Well I guess that's my cue to break this up, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?" "I know a few basic snares" she mutters. I nod, "That may be significant in terms of food," I turn to Peeta, "And, Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage of a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes." I turn my attention back to both of them and continue, "The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" They both nod. "One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute" As expected they both started to object, not really seeing the point but they will do this my way. I slam my hand down on the table to silence them, "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." Katniss storms out and Peeta silently leaves, oh god they are exhausting. I finish my flask and leave the dining room, time to go talk up sponsors.


	7. Training

Effie takes Peeta and Katniss down to training and I take a full flask up with me to the Sponsors "Betting Courtyard". There I meet up with some of my friends, the other victors from other districts. Chaff, District 11 Victor comes up and pats me on the back, "Hey ol' Haymitch look at you steady on your feet" he says teasingly. "For now, and only just," I reply "How's the pickings?" He shakes his head and looks down sadly, "Eh not much luck, uh well I mean for the girl Seeder is still trying, but the boys got one so far." I look at the electronical betting board, it has each tributes name and picture as well as their district and then their odds of winning. Missing the replay of the reaping I realize for the first time what he means about the girl, she's only 12 and that so far her odds of winning are 23-1, the male's odds are 9-1. "Ah sorry to hear that, maybe her training score will increase her chances," I say. He shrugs, "Maybe..."

Seeder comes up to join us and she greets me with a hug, "Haymitch, it's good to see you how are you?" "I'm good," I tell her "Heard you're having trouble finding sponsors, they not biting?" She grimaces, "Not exactly, everyone really just wants to talk to you, they were really impressed with you're so called 'Girl on Fire'" I am not surprised, but I don't want to rub it in, "Really?" "Yup, well I better get back to it you should too Chaff" She says pointedly. Chaff gives me a look as he follows Seeder to a group of women all painted in different colors.

Well better get to it, I think to myself. Shouldn't be too hard since people have been fawning over Katniss already, but I find that it is. Something about me or maybe my reputation is keeping them weary. Feeling a little down hearted I pull out my flask and take a sip. I sit on a bench looking over all the brightly colored people, when Effie enters. I see a group of people hurry over to her and they chatter away about something when an idea hits me.

I wave Effie over with my hand and she waddles her way over to me, "Yes Haymitch?" She says rather sharply. "I wanted to talk to you" I tell her in the most polite voice I can muster. She looks surprised, "About what?" I sigh, here it goes, "I'd like your help" She just stares at me and then, her mouth drops open her brightly painted lips making a perfect 'O'. She says nothing so I continue, "I know we don't always get along, but for the kids I thought we could pull together act civil" I stop for a second to make sure I don't throw up at my words, "You get along with these people they like you, you can put a good word in for me so I can get them sponsors" She thinks over this a moment, "I can be rather persuasive", she says. Hold back your snarky thought I think to myself. "Yes you can be, will you help?" She looks rather pleased and nods.

With that we set to it, mostly focusing on Katniss and getting her sponsors. We have 2 lined up when Effie wants to introduce me to one more. "Haymitch, this is Milo" She says cheerfully. "Nice to meet you Milo," I say. "So tell me Mitchell, why should I sponsor Katniss?" He says to me as he crosses his arms. This gives off an air that he is saying, 'Impress me' and so I will, but first, "Um, It's Haymitch and you should sponsor Katniss because she is smart and strong brave and talented" He makes a humph sound, "Oh really and you don't think the boy from 2 Cato isn't? Why should I pick your scrawny girl whose odds right now are 10-1 compared to Cato's who's odds are 2-1?" This guy is ticking me off, "Because she will surprise you. She can make it she wants it more than anyone, you can tell by how she protected her sister" He merely shakes his head and begins to walk away, I grab him by the arm, "Just wait, please. See her training score then decide" I hold my breath and when he nods I let it out. I release his arm and let him walk away. Not bad for a day's work. We head back to the training center to have dinner with the tributes.

We continue like this for their several days of training. Effie and I grill them at breakfast and dinner over how training went what they learned, who watched them and who sized up. Peeta is apparently very talented at camouflage and did well in hand to hand combat, which I think will come in handy and Katniss excelled at the edible plants station, knot tying and fire building. The only people that made an impression were the Careers especially the boy from two, who apparently has looked at Peeta more than once. And finally the day arrives for their private sessions. Effie and I sit in the living room when Peeta comes in we both turn to him, "How did it go?" asks Effie. He ignores her and storms to his room. A minute later I hear the door slam. Wow that bad… Effie and I resume conversation I actually…almost enjoy her company now and fifteen minutes later Katniss bursts from the elevator and runs to her room crying. "What happened?" asked Effie, "I don't know…." We head to her room and knock on her door. She shouts at us to go way. Effie starts on how it's so rude and such bad manners, "Give her some time Effie, we will talk to her at dinner" I say.

Its killing me the suspense I want to know how everything went. And finally, what seems like a lifetime later it is time for dinner. I wait until we have started the main coarse to ask, "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?" Peeta jumps in first, "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go." Ok, I think to myself not that bad it's to be expected, "And you, sweetheart?" I ask Katniss. She looks down at her food, "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers" Everyone stops eating. "You what?!" screeches Effie appalled. "I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just… I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" She says defiantly. "And what did they say?" asks Cinna carefully. Katniss shrugs, "Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that" Effie is hysterical, "Without being dismissed?" She continues rather stubbornly, "I dismissed myself" Hmm, "Well, that's that" I say. She sounds like a child when she speaks, "Do you think they'll arrest me?" "Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage" I reply as I continue eating. "What about my family? Will they punish them?" Katniss asks worriedly. I think for a second before replying, "Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effects on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena." "Well, they've already promised to do that anyway" says Peeta. Ha, "Very true," I reply. I think about what the Gamemakers must have thought and I started to chuckle, "What were their faces like?" She starts to smile, "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them…one man tripped backward into a bowl of punch." I can't contain myself, I burst out laughing as does everyone but Effie who just struggles to contain a smile. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District 12 is no excuse to ignore you" says Effie. Her eyes dart around as if she said something totally outrageous, "I'm sorry, but that's what I think." Katniss becomes somber, "I'll get a very bad score." "Scores only matter if they're good, no one pays much attention to the bad or medicoer ones. For all they know, you could be hiding you talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." Says Portia. "I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," says Peeta "If that. Really, is anthing less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot!" We all chuckle again and eat our dinner, when we are finished we head to the living room to watch the scores announced on television.

As ususal the Careers scored in the eight to ten range and the others mostly fives. The little twelve year old from District 11 got a seven. Good I think that will help her sponsors. Lastly comes District 12 and Peeta gets an eight. It's not a bad score he should do well in the arena, maybe I can get him in with the Careers that would give him an edge to help Katniss. I don't get to think about it long because Katniss' score comes on the screen and she got and eleven!

Katniss looks at me confused, "There must be a mistake. How…how could that happen?" "Guess they liked your temper. They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." I reply. A lot more celebration takes place, but I am gone to it all. I pull out my flask and have a party of my own.


	8. Pregame

"So Haymitch do you have a special girl back home?" asks Caesar. Daisy's face flashes into my mind. She is beautiful, happy and smiling and then… I blink and I see the explosion that killed that beautiful girl and my family as well. Then…I wake up. Ugh this is what happens if I don't drink my senses away. I have nightmares that remind me that I have lost everything, that I have nothing left. You have them, says a voice in my mind. That is true I have Katniss and Peeta, I have grown fond of them over the days but I can't let myself get to close. In a matter of days they could both be dead or one of them at least. If I had it my way I would save Peeta, I like him better he isn't arrogant or annoying like Katniss. Effie says we don't get along because we are exactly alike, but what does she know?

I dress and head to the dining room Effie and Peeta are already there, "Where is Katniss?" I ask. "I've already fetched her, she should be here any second," says Effie. "Haymitch, I have to tell you something", says Peeta sounding urgent. We lean into the table hunched together and he whispers, "I want to be coached separately" he says. "Oh but why?!" asks Effie loudly. Oh god, "SHHH, shut up Effie!" I whisper at her.

Just then Katniss enters and we all straighten up and give the attention to the food on our plates. Peeta especially, his head is nearly in his food trying to avoid eye contact. We eat and she fills up her plate and joins us at the table. "So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?" asks Katniss. "That's right," I reply. "You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," she says. Oh boy I think to myself this is going to be fun news to break, "…Well, there's been a change of plans… About our current approach" She looks at me confused, "What's that?" Here goes, "Peeta has asked to be coached separately." I shrug. Peeta looks at me angrily, what did he think I was gunna lie? But he quickly looks away because he catches something in Katniss' eye, and I do too. Betrayal. Oh but she is good she covers it quickly, "Good, so what's our schedule?" she asks. "You'll each have four hours with Effie for presentation and four with me for content. You start with Effie, Katniss" I say.

We finish our meal and Effie takes Katniss away to work on presentation and I lead Peeta into a sitting room. "So Peeta why do you want to be coached separately?" I ask as he settles into a chair. "I figure if I am going to work out any plan with you I will need some time with you alone." He states matter of factly. "Yes, I see your point and I have a plan," I say and he sits up very interested. "First off I want to get you in with the Careers," as I say this this mouth drops, "But why?!" he asks, "What is the point in that?" I roll my eyes at him can't he see it? "You want to protect Katniss, right?" I ask. There it is again, he blushes and looks down. I remember that feeling, I've had it once before but it's no time to think of that now so I continue, "You got an 8 several of the Careers scored that as well, you are a contender. With Katniss' high score they will see her as a threat and want to take her out as soon as possible. If you are with them you can find out their plans and if need be steer them away from her." I see understanding cross over his face, "I see.. So what do I do?" I cringe a little. I've been very busy so I haven't gotten to talk to the Career mentors yet, but also I wanted to run it by Peeta first. "I am going to talk to them tonight, I wanted to make sure this is something you are comfortable with" he nods. "Ok now about your interview, Caesar asks this question to the boys every year about if they have anyone special back home… I want you to confess your love for Katniss." He looks worried, "On stage?" He asks with a shaky voice. "Yes onstage in front of the world. I know you may be nervous about it but it will give both of you an advantage. It will make her look desirable and get you both sympathy and that can go a long way with sponsors." He swallows and nods his head, "If it will help her." Oh how I wish I could save him as well. We go through the rest of his interview and head to lunch early. He doesn't need much coaching he is just such a natural with his words and he puts people at ease.

We eat our lunch in good spirits joking with each other, but we fall silent when Katniss walks in. She is fuming mad and I'm guessing that her session didn't go to well. After we are done I head back to the sitting room with Katniss in toe ready to start working on her interview session. She sits on the couch in front of me and I frown at her hmm.. "What?" she says snarkily. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with you. How we're going to present you. Are you going for charming? Aloof? Fierce? So far, you're a shining like a star. You volunteered to save your sister. Cinna made you look unforgettable. You've got the top training score. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors." "What's Peeta's approach? Or am I not allowed to ask?" she asks rudely. It takes all my self-strength no to snap back at her "Likeable. He has a sort of self-deprecating humor naturally. Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile." "I do not!" she protests. Jeez, "Please. I don't know where you pulled that cheery, wavy girl on the chariot from, but I haven't seen her before or since." "And you've given me so many reasons to be cheery" she tries to counter back. "But you don't have to please me. I'm not the audience, Delight me!" I tell her. "Fine!" she snarls. I take on the role of the interviewer and try to get her to answer my questions. She comes off rude and angry, like she really is, but that isn't going to sell, "All right enough, We've got to find another angle. Not only are you hostile, I don't know anything about you. I've asked you fifty questions and still have no sense of your life, your family, what you care about. They want to know about you, Katniss." I tell her. She gets angry and starts to yell, "But I don't want them to! They're already taking my future! They can't have the things that mattered to me in the past!" Doesn't she get it? I get where she is coming from I have been there before I felt the same, but this process is necessary to get sponsors that can help her. "Then lie! Make something up!" I snap at her. "I'm not good at lying" she pouts. God I've had enough of her, "Well, you better learn fast. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug!" She looks taken aback and now I realize I may have gone too far, as I've said I have been there before, "Here's an idea. Try acting humble" I say, "That you can't believe a little girl from District 12 has done this well. The whole thing has been more than you ever could have dreamed of. Talk about Cinna's clothes. How nice the people are. How the city amazes you. If you won't talk about yourself, at least compliment the audience. Just keep turning it back around, all right. Gush."

The next hours are almost as bad as my time in the arena. She is just awful. She couldn't gush, she couldn't be cocky she was too vulnerable to be ferocious. She is not witty, funny, sexy or mysterious. I gave up somewhere around…witty I think. I pulled out my flask and just began to drink. I can't handle this girl without one. "I give up, sweetheart. Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see how openly you despise them" I tell her at the end of the session and leave the room without another word.

I want to pass out just go into darkness and I will, but before that I must find the Career mentors. I head up to the Betting Courtyard hoping that one of the mentors will be there. The Career mentors are usually there longer than other mentors. There are so many of them that they have enough to help the tributes and have several left over to get sponsors. Sure enough I see Enobaria working a circle and I walk over and plant myself in front of her. She smiles at me with her razor teeth, "Haymitch…Can I help you with something?" she asks in her snake like voice. God she gives me the creeps, but I can't let her know that, "Yes you can actually. I wanted to talk to you about getting my boy in the Career lot this year." I say. She gives me a skeptical look and looks at the betting board, "His odds aren't bad, but why should I have mine even consider it after what you just did to me?" I got to think carefully how to play this…"You don't have to, he doesn't need them. He doesn't want to even be part of it, but I thought it might be good for him to have allies. But hey what do I know I've only won this once as did you and the kid swears he can do it on his own. Already knows who he wants to go after…" I let that hang in the air. Her face looks amused, but I can see her brain moving a million miles an hour. She now thinks Peeta will go after her tributes first, good. "I'll talk it over with the tributes and have a decision to you by tomorrow before the interviews start" she says. I nod and leave.

Yes! Ha now hopefully she will convince them to let him in, it will be perfect. I go back to my room and drink the night away determined not to have the dreams I had before and I don't. I don't wake till midday and use my remaining time to pull myself together before the interviews. By the time that happens I am meeting the rest of our group at the elevator. Katniss looks stunning in her dress. It is covered in jewels and resembles a flame, Peeta wears a nice black suit with flame accents. OH! That reminds me! As we step off the elevator I walk with them to the stage, "Remember, you're still a happy pair. So act like it." I growl. And they parade onto the stage. I head back out to go watch with everyone else when I am stopped by Enobaria. "He's in," she says "Tell him that after he steps off the plate to just stay at the Cornucopia. That is where they will meet up." And then she is gone. Yes! I did it! He's in. I feel absolute glee, well besides a hangover and I take my place next to Effie. She smiles at me "I just can't can't wait!" Oh god now I need another drink. I drink slowly throughout the interview, not wanting to be to groggy when they finally get to my tributes and Katniss walks on stage.

Caesar welcomes her on and as soon as she sits he takes off with questions, "So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" She stays silent. Oh god. "What happened?" Effie asks me. "She's acting like a freaking mime is what happened! God she is gunna blow this" I say. Cinna leans over Effie to talk to me, "She is just nervous she will be fine." And then she is. "The lamb stew." She says. The audience laughs, what? "The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar and she nods. He continues, "Oh, I eat that by the bucketful" He jokes with the audience. "Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" "You mean after I got over the fear of being burned alive?" she asks. The audience laughs again. What? She is actually capable of emotion? How did this happen our session went so horrible? What happened between then and now? Then I get it Cinna, she keeps looking at him in the audience. She continues her interview and finishes by spinning in her dress. And bejeweled flames engulf her, she looks beautiful. Cinna has done it again. He has helped her in so many more ways than one, he has helped her make an impression and given her confidence…more than I have… I lean over Effie again tap his shoulder to get his attention and I tell him, "Thank you."

Now it's Peeta's interview he comes on and he is witty, charming and just absolutely perfect. And then the moment of truth comes. "So Peeta got a girlfriend back home?" asks Caesar. Peeta shakes his head and Caesar tries to coax something out of him, "Handsome lad like you. Here must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Here we go, I hold my breath. "Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." Sounds of sympathy ripple through the crowd. Peeta draws it out until not even I can stand it any longer, "Winning won't help in my case….Because….because….she came here with me." Yes! The sounds of the crowd are perfect and then the screen shows Katniss' face her mouth half open then looking down at the floor, with what seems to be a blush. Yes, just, YES!

The interview ends and the anthem plays. After that the tributes head back up in the elevator and the group containing me Effie, Cinna and Portia end up having to wait for an elevator. Everyone is raving at me in the elevator telling me what a genius idea it was, but I don't pay attention because as the doors are opening I hear yelling. They open to a scene of Katniss raging mad and Peeta laying in shards of glass hands bleeding. What the hell. "What's going on?" says Effie, a note of hysteria in her voice, "Did you fall?" she asks Peeta. "After she shoved me" he replies. Effie and Cinna help him up. What has she done?! I turn to Katniss trying to control my temper, "Shoved him?" "This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?" she asks. "It was my idea" Peeta lies pulling spikes of pottery from his palms, "Haymitch just helped me with it." "Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" she snarls. I can't take her attitude, her snapping how can she not see? How can she not appreciate what this boy is going to do for her? If she is so smart why can't she put it together by herself? I can't take it anymore, "You are a fool," I say in disgust, "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own." "He made me look weak!" she says. "He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District 12!" "But we're not star-crossed lovers!" she shouts. I can't take it anymore. I grab her by the shoulders and pin her against the wall, "Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, oh, oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?" And I let her go and back away. Cinna comes over to her and puts his arm around her, "He's right, Katniss." OF COURSE I AM! "I should have been told, so I didn't look so stupid" she pouts. "No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real" says Portia. "She's just worried about her boyfriend" says Peeta gruffly. I can tell it didn't go the way he wanted it to. He wanted her to maybe care. "I don't have a boyfriend" she protests. "Whatever", says Peeta, "But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides you didn't say you loved me. So what does it matter?" Oh Peeta, I think knowing she doesn't have feelings for him he feels sheepish about his being out in the open, I feel bad that I put him through that on top of everything else, but sadly it was necessary. "After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" Katniss asks. "I did," breaks in Portia, "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush." "You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block" I tell her. She apologies to Peeta and we head upstairs to eat.

After dinner we watch the replay of the interviews and then time for some goodbyes. Effie kisses them each on the cheeks before she leaves, because this will be the last time she sees them. And then they turn to me, "Any final words of advice?" asks Peeta. "When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. Got it?" I tell them. "And after that?" asks Katniss. All I can say is, "Stay Alive".

Katniss heads to her room after saying good night to Cinna, Portia and myself. Peeta lingers behind taking to Portia. As soon as Katniss is gone he comes over to me, "Did you talk to the Careers?" I nod, "Your in. Now instead of heading away you'll stay at the Cornucopia. Try to avoid as much as the blood bath as possible alright?" He nods and after a second of deliberation gives me a quick hug. Without another word he heads to his room. Why? Why does he have to die?


	9. A Daisy Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the quote in the story is: James Montgomery **little tid bit remember the quote it may be important later *hint hint wink wink

I pace back and forth and then the door opens, its Daisy. She stands three feet away and stares at me. I stand a little taller and put on a brave face, "Hey, sweetheart, what's new?" I ask her trying to act as if nothing has happened. She shakes her head and just starts to cry I open my arms to her and she walks straight into them. I hold her and I hold her tight like I'm never letting go, because I don't want to. I carry her to the chair and she remains in my lap head on my shoulder. I stroke her hair, "I'm going to come back, you know" She only nods. We sit there in silence for a few minutes then she speaks for the first time, "I want you to have this" and she hands me a very small pin. I take it and examine it to see that it is a daisy. "It's perfect" I say holding her tight, "Now I'll always have my Daisy with me, will you put it on me?" She turns so that she is facing me and pins it on the collar of my shirt. I'm not expecting what happens next. She leans in and kisses me, the first kiss we ever shared. Her lips are soft and sweet and I wish that it would never end, but it does. "I love you Haymitch" she says. "I love you too Daisy, with all my heart" I reply and I kiss her on the forehead. The peacekeeper opens the door and says that she has to leave. She slowly climbs off my lap and kisses me one more time, "Don't you dare die, got it?" "I wouldn't dream of it sweetheart" I reply choking back tears. She heads to the door and stops hand on the door handle to look at me one more time. I see a tear fall from her cheek and when it hits the ground, she explodes.

I wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. I scramble out of the bed and into the bathroom and I throw up my stomachs contents. Since I got vomit on my night shirt I tear it off and went ahead to dress for the day. I head to the dresser and look in a little dish, where I know Wane puts it after he takes it off my clothes before taking them away. I hold the little daisy pin in my hand and look over it carefully until I see the words engraved in tiny letters on the back, "The Rose has but a Summer's reign, The daisy never dies" and with this I burst into tears. I cry and I don't stop because the pain is too much and has been suppressed for too long. I remember my Daisy the girl I love who I now find much resemblance of in Katniss. The fire and the passion Katniss has is the same as Daisy, I think that's subconsciously why I call her sweetheart. I know I need to pull myself together so I can do for Katniss what I couldn't do for Daisy, save her. But I can't stop the tears. I hear a knock on my door and Effie enters "Up, up, up today is the Big, big-" she stops when she sees my face and the tears that can't stop falling. I see something cross Effie's face and it is not something that I ever expected to see on her face, remorse. Uncharacteristically she comes over to the end of the bed and sits down beside me. "I heard you in your sleep, you kept me up for a while you know," of course a classic Effie comment, this is the only way I know that I am not in the twilight zone, "You miss her don't you? This Daisy?" I nod tears still running down my face. I have held it in too long and now I can't stop. Effie pulls out a handkerchief from her purse and attempts to dry my face. "I know it hurts, and I am so sorry, but you have people who need you right now Katniss and Peeta. You need to be strong for them Haymitch." I nod and let her dry my face. When she deems me 'presentable' she takes the pin from my hand and pins it onto my collar, and then to my very very shocking surprise, she kisses me on the cheek. She stands up takes me by the hand to pull me up, and I'm not sure, but I think I felt her squeeze before she let go.

This whole thing with Effie has thrown me for a loop, I still don't know why she did what she did for me. We have never gotten along before her being a typical Capitol snob and me just being me. But this time around we put our differences aside so we could both help the tributes, but what just happened went way farther than that. Yes I mean I have begun to enjoy her company but I still thought the most we have ever really done is tolerate each other. I contemplate this over breakfast and the elevator ride, which we do in total silence. Before the elevator doors open Effie speaks one more time "You can do this Haymitch, don't let the other mentors see how much you're hurting right now." With that I stand up straighter, act more confident and put everything else out of my head except helping my tributes and I step off the elevator and into 'Viewing Room'.

The 'Viewing Room' is a large room in the training center that is for the mentors. This is where we can watch games and really see everything that is going on. For the regular audience all the footage is edited so you are not watching someone doing nothing, there is always something interesting going on. But here we are seeing what every camera shows, every tribute at all times. Along one wall there are big televisions. There is a big number on the wall above each pair of screens that represents the districts and on the top screen is where district's tribute boy will be shown and the girl on the bottom screen. In between district six and seven screens, directly in the middle is a bigger television that shows edited version what all of Panem is seeing. Across from the tvs in the middle of the room there are mini living rooms set up for each district and in the back of the room are where they keep a never ending supply of food and drink. I head to the very end, where the District twelve area is and take a seat on the couch without saying a word to anyone, it is about to begin.

The tvs light up and I get my first look at this year's arena as the tributes are rising on the platforms. It is big there is a wheat field, a big lake and then a forest. Good perfect Katniss will do well there, that is where she is comfortable. She and Peeta are 5 platforms away from each other and I see Peeta immediately zero in on her location, making sure she is alright. Katniss is scanning the arena methodically looking for where she is going to go, she sees the forest but she also sees the Cornucopia and god forbid of course she sees the bow and arrows. "Don't do it" I mumble. It's like I can see the wheels turning in her head, to go for it or not to. She looks around and finds Peeta who is still looking at her, I see him shake his head and then the fighting starts.

The gong rings out and Katniss hesitates before running forward and grabbing a loaf of bread and a sheet of plastic, she is about to grab an orange backpack when the boy from District 9 grabs it too, and then there is a knife in his back and he is dead. I look over to the District 9 area and both their screens have gone black meaning both of their tributes are dead and I see their mentors sitting with their heads in their hands. The girl from two throws a Knife at Katniss, but she deflects with her backpack and flees into the woods safely. I look to the top screen to see that Peeta has gone the long way around the back of the Cornucopia trying to avoid the blood bath. By the time he gets there he grabs the closest weapon a knife and pushes the girl from seven away from him. The boy from two, Cato catches her and drives a sword through her. "Damit!" I hear Johanna Mason District seven victor say. I look at their screens and the second one just went black. The blood bath is mostly over the Careers gather around Cornucopia and make sure they get their preferred weapon before they go around checking that each tribute is really dead.

With the blood bath over I realize for the first time how tense I unclench my fists. Both of my tributes have made it so far. Peeta is following along with the Careers and Katniss is deep in the woods, far away from any tribute and looking for water. It is about midday and I can't pull myself away from the screen, it's been a long time since any of my tributes have made it this far and I am afraid to miss anything. I am so focused that I didn't even notice Cinna sitting beside me, "You should really grab something to eat or drink, you know?" I ignore his suggestion, "How was Katniss when you were preparing her?" "Nervous, terrified. She wouldn't eat, it took a lot of coaxing just to get her to drink water." I look at the screen Katniss is searching through her pack figuring out its contents, Peeta is with the Careers by the lake making a pile of all the supplies. Cinna puts his hand on my shoulder, "Come on get something to eat drink, blink just move" I refuse and we sit there in silence. Now that the Careers are far enough away the canons go off and the bodies are retrieved eleven dead in all. I look around for black screens to see who is dead. The girl from 3, boy from 4, boy from 5, both from 6 and 7 the boy from 8 both from 9 and the girl from 10. The mentors from the districts where both tributes have died are no longer in the viewing room, having no reason to be here. All the Career mentors are hanging out together around the food acting like they have no reason to watch. They know their tributes are fine, all of them confident that their tribute will win. The arrogance. Cinna brings over a plate of food that he thinks I will like and I pick at a piece of bread. I watch as the day wears on and Katniss climbs a tree and straps herself in for the night. Peeta is with the Careers who are getting ready to go out and hunt.

In this lull of events I look at the other screens, only a few people catch my interest. The girl from 5 with the fiery hair is smart, she is hiding in a cave by the wheat field, I keep scanning screens and the little twelve year old from 11 is jumping from tree to tree like a little squirrel. I smile at this, so that is how she got a 7, that was an impressive score. I do end up standing I need to walk around, to pace. It has been too quiet in the games, this is not a good sign. Chaff comes over to me and without a word hands me his flask, oh yeah I forgot mine. I take a big swig and hand it back, "Thanks" he nods and points at my screen, "Your girls got a fire in her, she is a fighter" he leans in closer, "She may be just what we need" he says pointedly. "I know" I whisper back. We don't want to get suspicious so we drop it after that. No one knows as well as I do that she is what we need. She is the daisy that never dies.


	10. Realizations

Things are pretty calm in the arena but the game makers won't interfere yet. On the larger screen they are showing who died and each of the deaths in slow motion. Then each of the careers and their skills, I see now that Peeta did suffer a few minor injuries. It shows the boy from 4, who I guess didn't get the memo that they were allies give him the bruises he has on his face, the limp and he stabbed him in the shoulder before Peeta wounds him with a knife. Also I now see what all of the careers skills are. The girl from one took the bow, but she is dangerous with a mace, the boy is handy with a spear. District two girl is lethal at knife throwing and the boy is the same way with the sword. The district three boy is with them, but he doesn't seem to have any special skills, same with the girl from four. And then Peeta, they aren't doing anything right now just dressing any wounds they have, looking through the supplies and resting. As careers always do they will hunt as a pack when it gets dark, when the others are silently sleeping and un-expecting. Katniss has traveled a long way, only stopping to check what is in her pack; she finds rope, a sleeping bag, crackers, and a canteen. I see her open it excitedly, but to her disappointment it is empty. "Come on girl, your smart find water" I think to myself. She goes farther and as night is falling she gives up on water. She then sets some traps walks a good distance before climbing a tree and strapping herself in.

I hear a familiar tapping coming my way, and I automatically know that it is Effie in her four inch high heels. I turn to her to see that I am the only mentor left in the Viewing room all the others have left to go to bed, overly confident that their tributes will have it through the night. Effie comes over and sits down beside me. "They are doing well so far" she says. I only nod; "You didn't tell me Peeta was going to join the careers" again I only shrug. Eyes stuck on the screen. It happens again that unexpected un-Effie like behavior, she puts her hand on my shoulder, "Haymitch, you need to relax, to sleep" I shake my head no, "Why are you being so nice to me? This is so unlike you." Her voice gets softer losing its Capitol accent, her face becomes somber, "Because Haymitch, you have been drunk for so many years, but now you are sober enough to help these kids, but you are also sober enough that now I see all the pain you are always constantly in." How she sees right through me is incredible that I am speechless. "I heard you calling out Daisy's name in your sleep….do you remember her last name?" "Trinke-" I stop frozen, and just stare at Effie. She nods, "Yes Daisy Trinket…my sister." This time my jaw drops and she continues, "I came from District 12, they took me away from my family at a young age and raised me in the Capitol, my real name is Rosemary, they changed it when they took me to the Capitol. Daisy was my little sister, and I never saw her again. I figure you never put two and two together when you met me, but I didn't either. Not till I heard you saying her name and I got a better look at her pin. I gave that to her on her fifth birthday." I see that a tear is rolling down her face, "They killed my sister didn't they…it wasn't an accident...was it?" she whispers keeping her head low, and I shake my head again. She drops the topic there and her Capitol accent comes back, "You should rest I'll stay awake, I'll wake you up if anything happens." I am still speechless so I nod and lay on the couch the top of my head hitting Effie' thigh. She stokes my hair and I fall easily into sleep.

I dream, my mind buzzing with the new information. I see two sisters torn away from each other one forced into the Capitol life the other orphaned into another family. I see the resemblance now the face shape, the eyes, the nose. I dream as if I was Effie in the Capitol finding out that my only real family is dead. And having to act like nothing really happened, to hide all the hurt and anger. I know very well that her anger only reflects my own, and now it is me in the daisy field shaking with fury. But then the ground begins to shake as well. And the daisies start falling through the cracks in the ground that begin to form. And then I am a falling and then I wake up.

"Haymitch! Wake up!" says Effie, "You need to see this" and I snap to my senses and immediately look at the screen. It shows the girl from District 8 making a fire not far from where Katniss sits in her tree. I look at her screen the look on her face shows how I feel. Stupid girl is basically asking for it. Then I look at Peeta's screen because the careers have seen the smoke and are now heading out to find the girl. I sit tense my hand crushing Effie's as she sits beside me silent. They find her and Cato cuts her with his sword and they all walk away. I think I hear Effie whimper because my grip on her hand has gotten tighter, they are walking in Katniss's direction and then they stop right under her tree. They start talking about how the cannon hasn't gone off and Katniss hasn't dared to even make a move. Then Peeta says he will go check and with that Katniss almost falls out of the tree. I am standing now maybe one foot away from the tvs. I didn't think about what would happen if Katniss found out about Peeta's involvement with the careers and I can see on her face that she is feeling hatred, betrayal and confusion but they only flash for a minute before they are gone. I look to Peeta's screen he went back to the girl's camp but he isn't finishing her off. He sits and holds her hand until she dies. Back on Katniss's screen she is still hanging on, luckily with the help of the rope she used to tie herself into the tree. She stays completely silent as the careers talk beneath her, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" "Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he is handy with a knife. Besides he is our best chance of finding her." "Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" "She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me." They continue to talk till Peeta comes back then they take off and Katniss pulls herself back onto her branch and readjusts.

This is the first time I have allowed myself to breathe. Effie is at my side and she hands me a scotch and I down it. I stay in front of the tv and I examine Katniss's face, it shows confusion. Not that many people would pick up, she isn't easy to read but I catch it. It's there for a Nano second and then it's gone. "They think Katniss is simpleminded" Effie whispers. I chuckle, "Aren't they in for a surprise." I reply.


	11. It never ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note* Effie half way throught the story will go by her real name Rosemary. So please dont get confused   
> in the future she will go by rose, ro etc.

Its morning and Katniss knows she has to get a move on; she waits until she knows the careers are far enough away before climbing down her tree. After everything that has happened she is guaranteed to be on the big screen, my glance in that direction shows me I was right. She is what all of Panem is seeing right now, wanting to know her reaction about Peeta. "Come on girl, give them a show" I mumble. Once she is down and the screen locks in tight on her face she flashes a knowing smile. "Yes way to keep the guessing sweetheart" I whisper. By the time she checks her snares and cooks her rabbit over the warm coals at the dead girl's camp it is mid-morning and in come the rest of the mentors. I'd been alone since Effie stayed up all night she went to catch some sleep, able to stay focused in the quiet but now the Viewing room is bustling with life. The mentor's from Eight Cecelia and Woof, only enter to see that now both their screens are black and they immediately turn around and leave. As they leave Cinna enters bringing me a full flask as he joins me on the couch.

We watch as the careers lounge around the lake by the Cornucopia while the boy from district three is reburying the mines around their big pile of supplies. So that's why they kept him around, I think to myself, I wonder how much longer he will be safe after he is done. With Katniss searching for water and Peeta safe by the lake I take the moment to look at the recaps being shown on the big screen. It shows a quick recap of the bloodbath, the remaining tributes scattering though the forest, the death of the girl from eight, Katniss overhearing the careers conversations, and Peeta whispering Katniss' name in his sleep. This boy is gold, I think to myself, he is really giving her the best chance she can get. I sit and watch quietly sipping my flask and eating a roll with Cinna silently beside me.

By the afternoon I am really starting to get worried. Katniss is very dehydrated and is having trouble finding water. I start pacing back and forth in front of the screen when I hear her whisper, "Water". Water, she wants me to send her water! She is trying to communicate with me and I hear her, but she can't hear me. She can't hear me saying go a little farther your almost there and I just have to sit here and do nothing and hope she gets the point. My pacing quickens. Finally after an excruciating length of time she has found water and has purified it and is safely in a tree. I let myself relax a little, and for the first time since he got here Cinna speaks, "She's safe Haymitch, so is Peeta. Why don't you go take a shower and get some sleep?" I refuse to sleep anywhere but the viewing room, but I do take him up on his offer of a shower. I have been so nervous and sweaty that I could really use one.

I hurry up to the twelfth floor and take a shower and change. I put Daisy's pin back on my collar and remember what happened last night. Then I realize that I haven't seen Effie all day. I look everywhere on our floor and can't find her. I'm about to give up when I decide to take a trip to the roof for some air. I emerge to find her sitting by the flowerbed, I close the door behind me and head over to join her. "Are you ok?" I ask as I sit down beside her. She tries to hide it but I see that she is crying, "Yep, I'm fine. How are Katniss and Peeta?" I tell her about the day's events and she nods before responding in a low voice, "I hate the Capitol." This takes me by surprise, the sudden bluntness and change of topic. I keep my voice low both of us fully aware that the Capitol is always listening, "Effie I-" she cuts me off, "Don't call me that!" she hisses, "Not when it's just us ok?" I nod and begin again, "Rosemary, why did they take you away when you were little?" The tears flow slowly down her face, "I was a big mouthed kid, said things they didn't like. Instead of killing me or my family they took me away, and tried to retrain me, thought I might make a good example." "Tried?" I ask. She sighs, "I'll admit there are things I like about the Capitol that I wouldn't get in District 12 like always being fed, and having nice clothes. But everything I do….everything I am is a lie." Her voice has lost all Capitol essence, "I may act like I'm a Capitol snob, but it's a cover. It's a different type of survival than you went through in the arena. I had to do this to stay alive and keep my family safe. Now I have no family and my life is just a lie; pretending to be something I'm not, helping in the subjection of innocent children to their deaths and be excited about it year after year." She is bawling now, not even attempt to keep it together. I pull her head to my shoulder and wrap my arms around her. I feel her arms wrap tightly around my waist. I imagine how she must feel, never being able to be herself and be the type of person that her family hated. Hating herself for how she has to be….I can only imagine all the anger that she has built up inside of her. "You have me Ro," I say giving her the automatic nickname, "I'm here, you can be yourself with me. We will help each other ok?" She nods against my chest, "Daisy was your family, and one day she was going to be mine, so I guess you could say in a way we are related." She pulls back a little smiling and letting out a laugh, "Brother and sister" I nod and pull her back into me. There is something else I need to tell her something else that can give her hope so I lean in and whisper softly into her ear, "Listen to me," I say urgently, "Something is coming, and its coming soon. Just keep doing what you are doing ok? Keep being Effie and soon you won't have to be." I pull away and I see a look on her face, hope.

Just then Cinna bursts through the door gasping for breath, "You need to get into the Viewing room now!" I don't hesitate I run to the elevator and when I get out I sprint to the Viewing room to see a spreading forest fire that can only be the creation of the game makers. I look directly at Katniss' screen, the fire is obviously meant for her and its engulfing everything and heading straight toward her. I briefly glance down to Peeta's screen to see that the careers see the fire and think it is another tribute, they automatically start running in that direction. Crap crap crap NO NO NO! Back on Katniss' screen she has fallen out of the tree scooped up her stuff and sloppily runs through the forest. The smoke engulfs her and she stops several times having to retch, then her jacket catches on fire and she struggles to rip off the burning fabric. I stand frozen in my spot, I'm not even sure if I remember to breathe, because now fireballs are hurling at her. Peeta and the Careers are trapped in the smoky forest several of them passed out on the ground. I'm drawn back to Katniss' screen as she retches again and then her body convulses. When she is done she doesn't have time to register the hissing of another fireball and it hits her in the calf. With that I feel both of my hands being grasped. I look to my sides briefly to see Cinna on my left and Rosemary(Effie) on my right. I never heard them enter; we stand side by side hands locked together as we watch what happens next. Katniss rolls her leg back and forth trying to put out the fire, and finally rips off the fabric with her hands. And the attack is over.

You see her hands covered in red welts, and a nasty burn on her calf. I can tell by the way she winces that she is in excruciating pain. She keeps going though; she gets herself to a pond not too far away and submerges herself in the water. I take a breath for the first time and look down to Peeta's screen. He like the other careers, was knocked out by the smoke and now they all are slowly awakening to their senses. They recover and without missing a step decide to keep hunting, knowing that someone must have gotten caught up in the fire. They head in Katniss' direction and in no time they are upon her.

Luckily before falling asleep by the pond Katniss had prepared her stuff and the second she hears their footsteps she is up and running, but only with about a 30 second head start. She runs, slowed down by her hurt leg the careers catching up with her. She finally decides she isn't going to be able to out run them so she climbs a tree. They finally catch up to her and circle the tree like vultures. Luckily I don't think any of the careers can follow her she is at least 50 pounds lighter than the smallest career.

"How's everything with you?" Katniss calls down to them cheerfully. Haha that's my girl, I smirk a little. This surprises the careers and it takes a minute before Cato responds, "Well enough, yourself?" She shrugs, "It's a bit warm for my taste," Cinna, Rosemary and I all chuckle, "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" The audience must be loving this, but as she says this I see Peeta's eyes widen with fear. "Think I will" replies Cato. The district one girl offers him her bow but he chooses his sword instead. Good because if he took the bow and arrows I bet anything that Katniss would try to take them from him. As Cato starts to climb, so does Katniss she climbs higher and higher onto the thinner branches that can only hold her weight. Cato climbs until a branch cracks under him and he falls to the ground, sadly unharmed. The district one girl, Glimmer I believe, tries to climb but stops when the branches start to crack. Katniss is about 80 feet in the air now, but the careers don't give up. Glimmer tries to shoot an arrow missing horribly, but Katniss is close enough to retrieve it. She waves it teasingly above her head and I see Peeta has gone white. The careers start deliberating on what they should do when Peeta breaks in to save the day, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." The careers crabbily agree, but begin to set up camp beneath the tree. The color returns to Peeta's face knowing that he has bought her time. Katniss on the other hand has lost the bravado she had only seconds before and the pain she is in becomes imminent.

The camera pans up the tree that Katniss is in showing a tracker jackers nest. Damit! It never ends! She will need all the help she can get to get out of this one. I drop Cinna and Rosemary's hands and I stride out of the Viewing Room. "Where are you going?" Cinna calls after me. "To talk to sponsors," I reply over my shoulder. I turn around and walk backwards as I finish my reply, "She's not gunna get out of this with a bum leg by herself."


	12. A Great Weight

As soon as I step out of the elevator and out into the courtyard I have three bustling Capitol women around me, all sponsors I already lined up. "Oh this is terrible!" "Is she going to be ok?" "What will you send her?" They keep pestering me with questions, wasting my precious time. "You will see if you just give me your damn money!" I spat at them frustrated. They are offended and each hand me a small amount of money and walk away in their pastel colored high heels. Dammit, I curse to myself, if I had just held my temper I probably would have gotten enough money but now I am pretty short. At the beginning of the games gifts aren't as expensive as when it gets later in the game, but even it still being early on getting Katniss the medicine she needs is going to be a challenge. I count the money again and sulk. I turn around just as I bump into Milo. "I hope I am not making a mistake." He says to me and hands me a bundle of money, then without another word he turns around and walks away. I look down to the roll of bills and smile to myself. This is more than enough.

I rush to the control room and stop at the service window. I hand the attendant the correct amount of cash for the can of burn medicine and ask to have it sent to Katniss Everdeen. Once I have been assured the gift is on its way I rush back up to the viewing room with Milo's extra money in my pocket. The ride in the elevator is excruciatingly long and when the doors open people bustle out of my way as I practically sprint to my screens.

Cinna and Rosemary are still there, joined by Portia, all of them glued to the screen. As I am join them I am stunned by the image of Katniss cutting the tracker jacker nest with her knife. "What the hell is she thinking?" I ask. Cinna is the first to reply, "The little girl from district 11 pointed the nest out to her, I guess she decided to cut it down on top of the careers" Hmm not bad, I think to myself. But then I remember Peeta and that he will be victim to this attack as well. It makes me sick to my stomach, "I need a drink" I choke out. In less than two seconds Rosemary, Cinna and Portia are each holding out a drink to me. I take the flask Cinna is holding and stuff it in my pocket, then I down the brandy Rosemary give me and end contently sipping on the wine I took from Portia. I feel buzzed, a little blurry but much better than before. Especially now that Katniss is back safely on her branch with the medicine I sent her. "Oh, Haymitch" she whispers, "Thank you." She spreads the medicine over her wound and you can tell by the ease in her face that it is effective immediately. As she settles down to sleep I fall back onto the couch my legs no longer able to hold me.

Rosemary sits down fluttering nervously around me worriedly, I shoot her a rude look and she immediately takes offense and moves away from me. She doesn't understand what kind of danger she could be in. She cannot change away from her capitol facade in front of everyone, she cannot let down her guard and not as much as she already has. She has to hate me and keep up her horrible capitol persona. This is the only way she can be safe.

And as Cinna glances back and forth between me and Rose I realize there is more lives at stake than I thought. There are more people that I am responsible for than just Katniss and Peeta. And the pressure finally breaks me and I burst into tears.

I cry for all the tributes before me, all my friends who have died in the games or because of me. I cry for all the people who are reliant on me. All of Panem is counting on what is to come, and by the look of the plan that is forming, Katniss' survival is a major part of that. And that depends greatly on me. All of these thoughts overcome me and the great weight of it all finally sinks in and I flee the Viewing Room knocking over tables and people as I go.


	13. Hidden Fire

I don't know where to go, the obvious place would be the roof but I would be found in a heartbeat, and right now I just want to be alone. I press the down button to the elevator and take it to the bottom floor, once there I take the hidden stair well I found during my time as a tribute. I finally reach my destination: a hidden pool that must have been used in training, years ago before they cut it out of the training program. I've always had a knack for finding places where I can be alone and think. I take off my shoes and socks and set them beside me. I roll up my pant legs and let my feet dangle over the edge into the water. I lean back on my hands and let my mind wander.

My mind reaches first to Katniss up in that tree surrounded by Careers. She can get out of this, I think to myself, she already has a plan. She is going to drop that tracker jacker nest and hopefully get away, as well as take out some of the Careers…..which could include Peeta. I swallow hard. I know Peeta is going to die at some point, but the thought is hard to stomach especially if he dies by Katniss' hand. And after all he has done for her: leading the Careers away from her, buying her more time and lastly sacrificing himself for her. Anger swells inside me at the injustice of it all and I throw one of my shoes as hard as I can and it makes a splash in the pool, I watch as it sinks to the bottom. I want more than anything to save Peeta, one so good and pure but he has made his choice and I must respect it. Besides Katniss is a survivor and there is just something about her that calls people to her. She is strong, smart, proud and rebellious. Though many don't see it I do, the secret is in her eyes. There is a fire behind them accented now by the name she has acquired here, 'The girl on fire' Maybe I recognize it because I'm rebellious myself.

I let my thoughts drift to Rosemary and the hurt look she had on her face. I half heartedly throw my socks into the pool and watch as they bob up and down in the water. I just want to keep her safe, and I have heard of so many people getting tortured and killed just because Snow found them suspicious. Right now she is the closest thing I have to family and I can't lose her, I've lost so much and finding her has been a blessing and a curse. I am no longer alone, but now I am responsible for her as well. So many people, so many things, so many secrets are just tearing my head apart. I just don't want to mess anything up. I scream angrily and throw my other shoe into the pool.

"Got some anger management issues Haymitch?" says a voice behind me. I recognize that voice so I reply, "Should have know" I say shaking my head, "Should have known that you would find this place District 4" Being from the fishing district and Finnick being Finnick it is like he gravitates towards water. Finnick chuckles and takes a seat beside me going through the same process I did taking off my shoes and rolling up my pant legs. "Ah, it's a gift" he says and we both laugh. Silently he pulls out a flask from his jacket pocket, takes a swig and passes it to me. I nod gratefully and tilt my head back and let the liquid soar down my throat. "Jeez 12" Finnick teases me, "gunna share there buddy?" I shake the bottle and assess that there is a third left and hand it back to him, "Sorry" I reply, "Bad day." "Yeah what was all the fuss about?" he asks. Finnick is a good guy and all but I don't really want to give him the wimpy details of my break down so I say, "Oh you know just the games and everything… I flash backed" He nods. This is something all victors know, although he was a Career tribute and many don't feel guilt or horror from their games but Finnick does. He is normal; he has the secret fire too.

We stay silent for a while, neither of us saying anything. "She's going to win you know," he says after a minute, "You don't have anything to worry bout" he finishes glancing at me. I look him straight in the eye not breaking eye contact, "Finn. I think you and I both know… we have much to worry about" I say this no louder than I whisper for fear of unwanted ears listening in. We stare at each other for another minute speaking to each other silently, he knows what I mean. He gets up grabbing his stuff and clears his throat, "You're gunna need a new pair of shoes." He smirks and then leaves.

I sit a while longer before getting up and heading to the pent house. As I cross through the living room Cinna and Rose both stand grabbing my attention. "Where have you been?!" Rose squeals clearly in Effie mode. "None of your damn buisness" I spit back. "Oh quit the act" Cinna says. "I know ya'll don't really hate each other that this is just an act. And I know that probably the less I know the better, but you don't have to be enemies in front of me" Both Rose and I just stare at him. Rose finally nods and says okay before turning to me, "Are you alright?" she asks. "Yeah just needed some space. Cinna can you help me with my shoe situation? If Titania notices I'm missing a pair she will freak" "I'll take care of it" he says coming over and setting a hand on my shoulder and looking me straight in the eye. We stare at each other like this for a moment and I see it. I see the fire in his eyes, but only for a second. He leaves the room and the second he is gone. I look at Rose and tilt my head for her to follow me. We head down the hall and enter my bed room and she closes the door and throws herself into my arms. "I'm sorry" she says quietly, "I'm sorry that I didn't see it before. You are just trying to keep me safe." I hold her tighter, "No matter what they can't doubt you not for a second, so please don't give them reason too" She squeezes me one last time before letting go and I look her in the eye. And I see that fire again, a fire that I am so good at recognizing but that she hid so well. She leaves the room and I fall onto the bed.

I fall asleep immediately and soon seep into a dream. In a line beside me stands Finnick, Cinna, Rosemary, Katniss and many others. All alike with a fire in our eyes, then one by one we all burst into flames. We become a wall of fire increasing in size and advancing fast, we approach the Captiol city gates and they melt and soon the whole city becomes ash. I slowly wake up, remembering the dream. And a smile spreading across my face, and though I can't see it I know that right now the fire is gleaming in my eyes.


End file.
